


Worthy?

by BatFamImagines (thedarkknightsbatfamily)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkknightsbatfamily/pseuds/BatFamImagines
Summary: “Is no one going to bring up the fact that Bruce has a secret girlfriend?” Jason asked in disbelief. “It’s hard to bring something up when you won’t stop talking about it, Master Jason,” Alfred pointed out.OrThe Family finds out about Bruce and Diana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my tumblr, batfamimagines, [here](http://batfamimagines.tumblr.com/post/142419633160/the-batfamilys-various-reactions-to-finding-out#notes). 
> 
>  
> 
> **[sushoreo](http://sushoreo.tumblr.com/) asked:  
> **  
>  The batfamily's various reactions to finding out about Batman x Wonderwoman?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I’d like to apologise - this was supposed to be a short collection of reactions, but apparently the original premise of the story that I came up with was like way too visually appealing and complicated to condense to a single paragraph or two, so it’s more a fic… (but I made sure to try and keep it short and like not incorporate a bunch of WonderBat scenes where they like talk about the batfam’s reactions and all, or where like Dick and Diana talk because honestly Dick trying to gauge how good a girlfriend Diana would be, or trying to give her advice on how to deal with Bruce’s more emotionally stunted moods and all would be a fantastic fic all on its own….) But yeah I haven’t written a ficlet in a while and apparently I’ve forgotten how to write short things.

Jason jumped over the gap between two buildings, Dick close on his tail.   
If this was a normal day, there would be flips and fancy moves, taunts swapped between the two of them, and, depending on Jason’s mood, maybe a few punches.   
That night was different.   
“Alfred said Batman’s still not responding,” Nightwing said, hand on his earpiece, throwing himself under an ill-placed clothesline and coming up running only to jump the gap between another roof.   
Jason’s face scrunched under his mask as he continued to move. “What was the old man thinking?”   
Dick huffed out a laugh. “It’s Bruce, what were you expecting?” There was a real fear in his voice underneath the sass.   
“He could’ve at least called in the Justice League,” Jason pointed out as he dodged a different clothesline. What was with people and clotheslines, did they really think their wet clothes were safer on the roof? Didn’t they know roofs were the Bat’s favourite hiding place? Sometimes it felt like the city just liked adding ‘annoying’ to it’s lists of traits, along with ‘dangerous’ and ‘impossibly stupid to think about actually living in’.   
“I don’t think Bruce knew there was a monster from a different dimension lurking in that doctor’s basement,” Dick pointed out.   
“It’s Gotham,” Jason grumbled. “It would have been more surprising if there _wasn’t_ a monster in the mad scientist’s basement.”  
He slid to a stop at the end of the building, gazing down at the scene on the street stories below them.   
Bruce was motionless, collapsed in a heap in the middle of the road, the huge, monstrous creature that Alfred had described to them via headset lumbering towards Bats, the way it was tearing up the street leaving no doubt to its violent intentions.  
“There he is!” Dick needlessly called.   
Jason’s eyes were tracing paths, trying to plan the quickest route to Batman.   
He moved forward, but before he made his jump, a golden blur caught his gaze. He turned his head as the figure landed in front of Bruce’s prone figure. Jason’s brow furrowed for a second as he placed the intruder.   
_Wonder Woman._  
Jason shot a look at Nightwing, who looked back at him in equal surprise.   
Diana glared up at the creature in front of her, lasso in hand.   
The creature screeched at her, and Diana pounced.   
  
Jason and Dick turned back to their task of reaching Bruce. It was all good and well to marvel at a five thousand year old warrior glittering in the dim lights of Gotham as she fought off a creature that had taken down the Batman, but Bruce’s training was deeply ingrained and they needed to move Bruce from the scene just in case Wonder Woman couldn’t deal with it on her own, or, more likely, that some two bit criminal decided to risk the monster in return for the chance to murder the Bat of Gotham.   
  
But by the time they reached ground floor, it had become a moot point. Diana had easily defeated the creature and now had Bruce in her arms, helping him stand up.   
Bruce stood shakily. “Thanks for the help,” he said, wincing as his cracked ribs protested at the move.   
Diana smiled and stepped closer. “Some date night,” she teased.   
Bruce opened his mouth to respond, but Diana was quicker, pressing her mouth against him and capturing him in a kiss.   
They fell apart naturally, and Bruce opened his mouth again, but this time, it was the loud, unruly voice of Red Hood that interrupted them.   
“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!”   
  
—  
  
Bruce made a pained noise through gritted teeth as Alfred pressed lightly against his hip.   
“Bed rest for at least a week,” he declared finally.   
“Only a week?” Damian questioned the man from where he was sitting at the batcomputer. “I sprained an ankle last month and you made me sit out for a fortnight!”   
“Yes,” Alfred replied dryly. “But it’s much less damaging to my ego if a thirteen year old ignores my advice than if a forty year old does.”   
Bruce huffed.   
”I doubt he’ll even stay put for the week,” Alfred finished.   
Diana folded her arms. “I’ll make sure he does,” she assured him.   
Bruce looked away, as Alfred gave her an appraising look. “That would be a miracle indeed,” he told her.   
Diana’s frown deepened.   
“Is no one going to bring up the fact that Bruce has a _secret girlfriend?”_ Jason asked in disbelief.   
“It’s hard to bring something up when you won’t stop talking about it, Master Jason,” Alfred pointed out.   
“Because it’s _weird,”_ Jason whined, sounding much more like his Boy Wonder self than the hardened criminal he was supposed to be.   
Damian turned in the chair to look between Diana and Bruce. “It makes sense to me,” he said.   
The rest of the Family turned to him with varying degrees of surprise on their face.   
“It does?” Jason asked.   
“Of course a millennium year old warrior princess with thousands of battles under her belt would be attracted to a Wayne,” Damian said primly. “It’s only logical.”  
Jason’s mouth fell open as Diana chuckled once.   
“That’s one way to put it,” she said, tossing a look over her shoulder at Bruce.  
It was then that Dick decided to make his reentrance into the cave, running a towel through his hair before slinging it over his shoulders. He grinned at them.   
Jason turned to him in appeal. “Dick, tell them this is weird.”   
“Weirder than his thing with Catwoman?” Dick quipped as he sat on the batcomputer’s desk. “I think it’s good he’s moved out of his bad girl phase.”   
Diana’s eyebrow quirked and Bruce busied himself with getting redressed. “I think it’s time we all got some sleep,” he said with a pointed look at Jason.   
“Just remember these walls are thin, old man,” Jason said, shaking his head as he stood up. “Dick, you still owe me dinner.”   
Dick shrugged and stood up again. “I’ll see you guys later then,” he said with a wave at them.   
Alfred sighed and shook his head. “I’ll prepare your room,” he told Bruce, and with a slight bowing gesture to Diana, he too departed.   
Bruce looked at Damian, who was staring back with a detached look. “-tt-” he started.   
“Dam-” Bruce began.   
“Are you happy?” Damian interrupted.   
Bruce blinked. “Wha-”   
“Happy,” Damian repeated with a hint of petulance. Then he repeated his question. “Are you happy? With her?” He waved his hand in Diana’s direction. Despite the tone, there’s was just a hint of vulnerability in his eyes.   
Bruce shot a quick look at Diana, then gave a sharp nod towards his son.   
Damian made another noise and stood up. “I’ll leave you two then.”   
And then they were alone.   
  
“That went well,” Diana said, moving closer to him.   
Bruce caught her hand and pulled her close. “Surprisingly.”   
She smiled and leant up for a kiss.   
  
—-  
  
Diana stretched as she descended into the batcave, picking at the surprisingly well-fitting clothes that Alfred had supplied for her that night.   
She blinked at the almost empty cave.   
“Good morning,” Damian said formally.   
“Good morning,” Diana returned in kind, before searching the room again. “Alfred said Bruce was down here?”   
Damian tutted. “He just left. The body of a city worker showed up in the morgue with signs of a toxin Ivy used to use after he came back from working in the sewers; Father suspects there’s a hidden cache left over from Ivy’s more villainous days. He should be back in a half hour.” He added.   
“Oh.” Diana processed this and made to turn away.   
There was the slight _whooshing_ sound of a projectile being thrown, and Diana looked down to see a sword lodged at her feet. She turned to Damian in question, to find him wielding a similar weapon.   
“I may have accepted your relationship,” Damian began, “but you still have to prove your worth to me.”   
Diana raised her eyebrow and pulled the sword out of the ground. She twirled it experimentally. “And I can do this by fighting you?”   
Damian took a step back. “They say you’re a warrior.”   
Diana let out a soft breath of laughter. He was definitely his father’s son. Perhaps a few rounds would be interesting.   
She took a step forward, sword raised. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add in reactions from you know Red Robin and Catwoman and Batgirl and all but honestly it’s already long enough to be a fic... but I might come back to this at a later date, and make it a two or three chapter fic or whatever...
> 
> Anyway, this was first posted on my tumblr, as you probably read in the first notes. If you would like more batfamily related fic/ficlets, feel free to prompt me [here](http://batfamimagines.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
